


Немного ближе

by teodolinda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: По дороге в Нью-Йорк после событий s02e02Спасибо Зануде, величайшей бете, и Уи, подсадившей меня на эту траву





	Немного ближе

— А с рукой что?..

— Царапина, мистер Риз.

Рука немедленно уползает под плед, цепляясь краем расстегнутой манжеты, и Финч морщится едва заметно — досада от несовершенства мира, не боль. Надо не забыть отдать ему запонку — она так и лежит у Джона в левом кармане брюк. «Царапина, мистер Риз». Интересно, думает Джон, глядя строго перед собой, Финчу также случается отследить свои собственные интонации в его, Джона, словах?.. Наверно. Ладно, с царапиной разберемся на месте, повязку очевидно надо поменять, тогда и увидим, что там за царапина. Если Финч позволит. Джон вздрагивает, руками вспомнив горячее тело сквозь влажную ткань рубашки. Он не сомневался в траектории собственного выстрела, он прекрасно видел, куда стреляла Рут, но иррациональный ужас заставил его рухнуть на колени, пробормотать «не двигайтесь», ощупать живот и грудь Финча, и только ощутив под своими ладонями отчаянно бьющееся сердце, он рассердился на себя, на навалившееся вдруг желание упасть рядом на загаженные каменные плиты, сгрести в охапку, прижать к себе, и лежать так до скончания века, дыша в мягкие, взмокшие от пота волосы. Наваждение не то чтобы прошло, но Джон умеет контролировать наваждения — и только рывок, которым он поднял Финча на ноги, получился, пожалуй, излишне резким, и хватка была слишком сильной, когда он потащил его к выходу, одурманенного черт знает какой дрянью, просидевшего вечность привязанным к креслу, видевшего, как Рут пытала и убила этого Уикса. «Простите, что я так долго…». Может, и непрофессионально, что он даже не подумал побежать за ней — вариант «оставить Финча» не рассматривался, — но в итоге вышло правильно: поймай он Рут в тот момент… Финч был бы вынужден констатировать, что люди не меняются, машина для убийства остается машиной для убийства. Финч был бы разочарован и, возможно, огорчен.

Почти не поворачивая головы, Джон осторожно переводит взгляд влево. «Наш самолет готов к взлету…». Глаза Финча закрыты, лицо расслаблено, спокойно и не выражает абсолютно ничего. Очень бледный, но дышит ровно и глубоко. Спит. Что бы ни вколола ему эта тварь, похоже, оно к лучшему: пусть проспит как можно дольше, ему, надо думать, тяжело сидеть в неудобном кресле салона эконом-класса. Очень хочется поправить на нем плед, но поправлять нечего, Финч каким-то образом умудрился весь поместиться под пледом, от неловко расставленных ног до подбородка. Идеальная нора: плед, зашторенный иллюминатор, спинка кресла, а от прохода его надежно закрывает собой Джон. Хорошо иметь напарника выдающихся габаритов. Джон невольно улыбается, хотя ему придется туго в этом полете — самолетные кресла и так не рассчитаны на его рост и длину ног, а теперь еще треть его законного пространства занята правой ногой Финча. Кто-то что-то говорил, кажется, о нарушении границ. Он думает, что был бы счастлив отдать Финчу — не только все остальное место для искалеченных ног под убогим креслом, но и гораздо, гораздо больше. Если бы только Финчу это было нужно.

«Я вовсе не имел в виду, чтобы вы меня спасали…». Джон вздыхает, осторожно, чтобы не вторгнуться ненароком локтем на территорию Финча, лезет левой рукой в карман. Внезапно накатывает запоздалая паника: если бы не запонка, как скоро он бы обратил внимание на погасший дисплей телефонной трубки — в нескольких футах от свежего трупа с явными следами пыток?! Изо всех сил надавливает подушечкой большого пальца на застежку запонки, волна паники отступает, оставив после себя странное опустошение. Ох, Финч… не имел он в виду…

С другой стороны, Джон помнит. Помнит короткими, рваными, но очень отчетливыми вспышками, как прикидывал последним усилием затухающего сознания, сколько шагов осталось до спасительной двери и хватит ли у него сил открыть ее, и как бормотал при этом «не-смейте-сюда-соваться-даже-не-вздумайте-рисковать».

… _даже не вздумайте рисковать…_ Ночной рейс — мертвенно-синеватое освещение, почти все пассажиры спят, на весь салон лишь несколько отблесков ноутбуков и планшетов. _…поблагодарить, что дали мне второй шанс… неопределенность-ромео-кило… семья-альфа-майк… Джон, это не Ханна… четыре-четыре… четыре-два… один-один…_ Они в безопасности, насколько вообще они могут быть в безопасности. _…у нас были такие в Тикрите… stil… af liggen… почему в Тикрите, он же ясно сказал — в Наджафе…_ Джон еще в аэропорту внимательно рассмотрел будущих соседей по самолету и сейчас продолжает чутко отслеживать происходящее в салоне, вот прошла стюардесса, вот четырьмя рядами впереди захныкал ребенок. _…третий за ночь — полнолуние? чтобы я продолжал спасать людей — таких как ты… Марк, ты знаешь, что этого не будет никогда…_ Можно только догадываться, как завтра будет болеть несчастная, насаженная на титановые болты шея Финча, если бы только Джон мог прижать его к себе, вобрать в себя его боль, эта боль растворилась бы в нем без следа, иначе зачем он такой большой и сильный. _…и вы снова будете врачом… «Цветы для Элджернона», мне нужны данные покупателя… отправляется с седьмого пути… два-четыре… три-три… четыре-три… четыре-четыре… три-три…_ Джон был готов, что Гарольду будут сниться кошмары, был готов успокаивать его, хорошо, не прикасаясь, ну или почти не прикасаясь. _…вы были лучшим хирургом в Наджафе… но я не говорил, что это будет легко… четыре-четыре… четыре-два… один-один… отправляется с седьмого пути… семья-альфа-майк… размышление-джульетта-оскар… увозите его отсюда…_ Какое спокойное у Гарольда лицо, как хорошо, что он спит без боли и сновидений. _…Джон, Картер сдала вас… Ханна мертва, Джон… я думаю, ты не говоришь по-голландски… не смейте сюда соваться… и вы снова будете врачом… четыре-четыре… четыре-два… один-один…_

_…четыречетыречетыредваодинодиндвачетыретритричетыретричетыречетыретритри…_

_Экипаж готов приступить к снижению…_

…просим пассажиров пристегнуть ремни…

Джон дергается, окончательно приходит в себя, будто соскакивает на полном ходу с какой-то обезумевшей карусели, и на высшей точке этого прыжка слышит слева от себя новый звук, поворачивается резко: Финч стонет во сне, дышит тяжело, искаженное покрытое испариной лицо в красных пятнах. Бормочет что-то почти не слышное, Джону кажется, что он разобрал слова «вы ошибаетесь» и «он доказал», но он не уверен.

— Гарольд, все в порядке, — Джон хватает его за плечи, черт с ним, с грубым нарушением границ. — Тихо, тихо, все уже хорошо… — Финч обмякает под его руками, делает судорожный глубокий вдох, выдыхает расслабленно и на выдохе открывает глаза.

Смотрит на Джона, затравленно и беспомощно, явно не до конца понимая, где он и что с ним. По лбу к переносице медленно ползет капля пота, и Джону кажется, что нет на свете ничего более естественного, чем его порыв снять эту каплю губами.

— Все кончилось, Финч, — у него получается замереть, когда его губы уже чувствуют тепло Финча, а ноздри щекочет терпкий запах его волос. С трудом заставляет себя отстраниться и продолжает: — Через час вас ждет горячий душ, ужин и все ваши любимые ортопедические подушки, — …и как было бы правильно, если бы вы позволили мне сидеть на полу у вашей постели, пока вы отдыхаете, чуть было не сказалось само, но Джон вовремя замолкает, осторожно убирает руки. На ладонях остается приятное тепло.

Финч обессиленно закрывает глаза.

— Я все-таки заснул… — бормочет едва слышно, с какой-то неясной досадой в голосе, и Джону на миг становится смешно.

— Вы заснули еще до взлета и спали как сурок, я очень… — начинает он фразу, но тут глаза Финча снова открываются, и взгляд уже оказывается обычным, сосредоточенным и проницательным финчевским взглядом, и Джону кажется, что в нем мелькает странное удовлетворение, печаль и как будто вина.

— Да, мистер Риз…

Во время посадки самолета часто так бывает, думает Джон, закладывает уши и словно бетонная плита ложится на грудь… Он отворачивается от Финча, снова смотрит прямо в спинку кресла перед собой. Финч не хочет разговоров и расспросов, настолько не хочет, что просидел весь полет без движения, притворяясь спящим, — что ж, имеет право.

Главное, чтобы он знал — ему стоит только позвать.


End file.
